A Ring, a King and a Spike
by StormLover
Summary: Eclipse Series continued: Ororo and Logan are engaged but the King is determined to get the girl. What will the men in Ororo's life do in response? RoLo Please R & R


It was a typical Saturday afternoon at the mansion. Normally, mornings would be spent going through training stimulations but due to the engagement announcement the night before, the Professor decided to give everyone the day off.

A rarity for the students, they made a point of making the most of the gift. Most of the team slept in, everyone except the couple. They were up at the normal time, doing their morning run and short sparring session before making it back to the mansion. What should have just been a shower turned into a quickie. Just as Logan made the decision to start round two, there was a banging at the door.

"Yeah," he called out.

"You decent?" came the reply and Logan looked over at Ro to see that she had finished dressing.

"Yeah, why?" Logan called out and got a bamf in response. Kurt stood in the middle of them and before Logan could get a word out, he bamfed again, taking Ororo and Logan with him.

They landed in the dining room where the team had gathered and yelled out, "Congratulations!" The table was loaded down with a breakfast of champions. Wine glasses filled with fresh squeeze orange juice were being handed out for a toast.

"Raise your glasses, everyone," the Professor requested. When everyone had lifted their glasses, he looked over at the couple and smiled, "I consider it joy that you have decided to take your relationship to the next level. My heart sings, knowing that there is no one better for either of you and I pray that nothing will come between you and the love you share. To the happy couple!"

"Here, here," came the responses as the sound of glass tinkling was heard. Logan wrapped an arm around Ororo's waist as she wiped away a tear. Logan whispered something in her ear, making her smile and kissed him gently on the lips. They immediately heard catcalls and comments about getting a room. Pulling away, they smiled at each other before being ushered to the guest of honor table where they were served by their teammates.

Hours later, Ororo sat with Jean in the lounge chairs on the edge of the back patio, talking as their teammates played a game of water volleyball.

"I can't believe that you and Logan are getting married, Ororo," Jean said before taking a sip of her lemonade.

"That makes two of us," Ororo replied, looking at the ring that graced her left ring finger.

Though Jean was younger than she by a few years, Jean was mature for her age and Ororo had grown to close to the young woman, sometimes confiding in her.

"Scared?" Jean asked, looking over her glass at her friend and mentor.

"Yes and no at the same time," Ororo replied, sitting her glass on the table at her left elbow, "I mean, I love Logan and I know he loves me and I want to be his wife but there are times when I feel like things are moving too fast."

"I know what you mean," Jean replied, gazing out at Scott who jumped up to spike the ball at Spike, "After I broke up with Duncan, starting dating Scott soon after, I thought that maybe I was jumping out of one relationship and into another too quickly." Jean paused and waved at her man who waved back and was splashed for it by his teammates.

"But it felt right, you know. So after that initial thought, I just accepted things as they were and haven't looked back."

"Jean, how did you become so wise at such a young age?" Ororo asked, smiling over at the green eyed, red head.

"I hang out with wise people," she replied, winking at Ororo who smiled in return, "Looks like they're taking a break. I'll go grab some lemonade. Look out, royalty at 9 o'clock."

Looking up at her, Ororo saw Jean nodded in the opposite direction. She looked over to see T'Challa walking toward her.

"Hello, Jean," T'Challa greeted her.

"Your majesty," Jean teased, leaving them.

"Ororo, my dear, how are you this fine day?" he asked her, taking Jean's chair.

"I am well, T'Challa and yourself?"

"Much better now that I am near you," he replied honestly.

"Please, tell me how you really feel," Ororo said sarcastically. Since their disagreement in the woods and the announcement of her engagement, T'Challa had gone out of his way to either apologize or compliment her.

"Okay. I think you can do better than the simpleton that you are going to marry," T'Challa said, leaning in so only she could hear him which was unnecessary considering the distance they were to the others who were busy with their game in the pool.

"T'Challa," Ororo said warningly, not looking at him, as she sipped her lemonade, her eyes on Logan. When he turned her way, she smiled and he winked back. She knew he noticed who sat next to her but determined to follow the directive given to him by Charles, she knew he would keep his cool, at least right now.

"Oh, did I say something that offended you?"

"You know what you said. There is no need for me to repeat it," she told him curtly.

"Oh, my apologies, my dear. I just think you can do so much better but I shall learn to hold my tongue regarding your betrothed."

"Thank you."

He was quiet for a few minutes, watching as his nephew went up against Ororo's nephew and succeed in spiking the ball.

"Good job, Luke!" he called out, getting a thumbs up from his nephew who then turned his attention to the next play.

"He is quite the athlete," Ororo remarked, leaning back in the chair, pulling her legs up.

She felt his eyes on her movements and she responded by covering her legs with her towel, suddenly uncomfortable in his presence.

Noticing her movements, he sensed her unease and smiled. Enjoying her discomfort, he decided to stretch it out a bit.

"Mind if I ask you a question?"

Ororo chuckled and reached for her glass. "Are you sure? The last time you asked me a question, it lead to a disagreement," she replied, taking a sip and returning it to its resting place.

"I learned my lesson from the previous question so I think I am ready to attempt it again."

"Alright. What is your question?"

"If this is the school for the Gifted where you teach the students to control and manage their powers, why are they not allowed to use them?" he asked.

"Why do you say that?" she asked, knowing why he asked the question.

"Because I have yet to see anyone use their powers."

"One of the most important lessons our students can learn is that there is a time and place for the use of their powers," she replied, just as they heard a commotion in the pool, "But I believe the saying is, be careful what you ask for."

"Auntie O heads up!" her nephew shouted as several waterballs came flying toward her and T'Challa. The small globes of water surrounded by a thin sheet of ice were something Iceman came up with, his version of a snowball without the snow.

Calling up a wind, Ororo quickly redirected the waterballs, sending them back to the senders. Laughing, the culprits scattered, the balls shattering when they hit the water.

"As you can see, we are still working on that lesson," she told T'Challa, hiding a smile behind her straw, as he looked back at her slightly startled.

* * *

"Hey Mr. Logan," Evan called out to him as he climbed out of the pool. Logan was leaning against the large oak tree that stood at the edge of the pool, providing much needed protection from the blazing sun.

"Yeah?" Logan asked, looking the kid over before turning his eyes back to Ororo and T'Challa.

"I needed to talk to you about something. You know, man to man," Evan began.

Hearing the seriousness in his tone, Logan glanced back at the kid and smiled slightly, pretty sure he knew what coming next.

"What's on yer mind, Porcupine?"

"You marrying Auntie O, makes you my uncle, right?"

"I guess so. Ya got a problem with that?"

"Nah, I think it would be cool to have an uncle who specializes in kicking ass," he replied, then looked sheepishly, realizing his slip of the tongue.

"Don't worry. I won't tell ya Aunt," Logan told him, getting a smile in response.

"Cool," he said, getting serious, "But on a serious note, I know she's going to be your wife and all, but she's my aunt first and foremost. And if you do something to hurt her, you're going to have to answer to me and there will be hell to pay."

"Oh really?" Logan asked, looking at the kid who stood tall, looking serious as hell. Logan stood to his full height, towering over the growing kid and looked him in eyes. Most people would divert their eyes when Logan did this but he had to give the kid credit, he was showing heart.

"Yeah and I ain't selling no wolf tickets either," Evan told him returning his glare.

"Anything else you want me to know?" Logan asked, a silent acceptance of the boy's promise.

"Yeah," Evan said, sensing that his message has been received, "I don't like the way that T'Challa guy is hanging around Auntie O. I mean, sometimes it's like he's looking at her like she's a gourmet meal."

"It bothers you, huh?" Logan asked, looking back at Ororo, seeing that Jean had returned and T'Challa was nowhere in sight.

"Yeah, doesn't it bother you?" he asked, "I mean, it seems that you have gone soft because you haven't called him out about his actions toward Auntie O. Normally you would have gone all berserker on somebody for looking at you the wrong way, much less your fiancée."

Logan chuckled, realizing that the kid knew him well.

"Ain't gone soft. Just following orders," he replied, standing tall and stretching, "But don't worry, I got my eye on him. See ya later, kid." Logan headed toward the patio where Ororo stood, waiting for him.

"Yeah, you and me both," Evan said to himself, deciding to keep a close eye on T'Challa.

"Charles, I'm thoroughly enjoying my visit here," T'Challa said as he and the Professor made their way to the dining room for breakfast, "Ororo has been a gem and has been a gracious hostess, despite her neanderthal husband to be."

"T'Challa, must you speak of Logan in this manner? What has he done to make you think of him in such a way?" Charles told him, pretending not to know about the cage fights.

"I just feel that a woman as beautiful, intelligent, and classy as Ororo should have someone who is compatible and comparable to her."

"Ya know, I'm getting real tired of you telling everyone, including my fiancée how much you think she deserves someone other than me," Logan said, walking up behind them, startling both men.

"Well, Logan. As they say, the truth shall set you free," T'Challa replied coolly.

"Yeah, but the question is, whose truth are we talking about? If it's yours, then we don't want any of it," Logan replied, taking a threatening step closer.

"Oh my. How long did you have to practice that statement before you said it?" T'Challa asked disparagingly.

"About as long as it took you to come up with that bullshit exchange program. Ya didn't come here for no exchange program. Ya came looking for Ro," Logan said.

T'Challa chuckled humorlessly at Logan's response. "Do you really think I would come up with such an elaborate idea just to come and see one woman?" he asked incredulously, "That's absurd and I find it laughable that you as the so called "team leader" of this school would suggest such a thing."

"Now she's beautiful and everything but one would have to be crazy to try to get with her after you've had her," T'Challa said smugly, only to get a rise out of Logan.

"Why you, son of a b…" Logan snarled but was stopped Charles's voice.

"Logan, please calm down."

"Chuck, this guy is really pushing it," Logan said to the Professor, his eyes never leaving T'Challa's.

"I understand that but you can not control what others say. What you can control is your reaction to them," Charles replied, "Now, if you will excuse us, we are on our way to breakfast."

_The King will be leaving tomorrow evening. Will you please keep it together until then?_

_ Yeah, but you owe me, Chuck._

_ We will settle what I owe you when he leaves._

_ Alright._

"Enjoy your breakfast," Logan said through clenched teeth.

"We will," T'Challa said turning, "Will Ororo be joining us for breakfast, Charles?"

_Logan, remember what I said._

_ I'll be in the Danger Room._

With a growl that reached T'Challa's ears, Logan headed to the Danger Room to blow off steam. He was so angry at that point, it's a wonder he was able to stay as calm as he had. However, the beast raged within and Logan knew he needed to expend some of that built up anger before going around anyone else, especially Ororo.

* * *

"That's odd," Ororo thought, feeling coolness where she expected Logan to be

Sensing that something may be wrong, especially since Logan normally woke her when he got up, she made her way to the bathroom, her body aching. Her groaning protest quickly became a soft moan as she replayed the mind blowing evening she had spent with her fiancée.

After trying his comlink to no avail, Ororo made her way down to the kitchen, hoping he was there getting some food. With her arms full of the dishes from the previous night, she turned corner and bumped into someone, the shock of the contact making her lose her grip on the dishes, sending them crashing to the floor.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry," she began but stopped as T'Challa stood before her.

"Dearest Ororo. You have finally made an appearance," T'Challa said, before looking down at her, "Let me help you."

Kneeling, he assisted her in gathering the dishes, luckily all in one piece thanks to the thick carpet. She was happy she had the forethought to rinse the dishes before leaving her room.

Now standing again, T'Challa followed her to the kitchen where she set the dishes in the sink. Turning to him, she took the stack from him. "Thank you, T'Challa."

"It was my pleasure," he replied, taking in her outfit. She wore a beige running suite with a blue t-shirt that matched her eyes and shoes perfectly. She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail that emphasized her almond shaped eyes.

He had gotten the one thing he wanted for Christmas this year, to see the beautiful Ororo once more before he returned to his home country. Soon after the fight at Café Cass, he reached out to his security team and gave them a description of her so that they could retrieve a still of her from the club's security system.

They were successful in their attempts and then cross reference the image against thousands of databases they were connected too. His team was able to put together a very interesting information packet that they sent to him two hours later.

He had read it as he prepared for bed in the presidential suite of a hotel in downtown Bayville. When he learned that he was no more than thirty minutes away, he made contact with Professor Charles Xavier, explaining to him that wanted to discuss the possibility of establishing an exchange program between the Institute and his country.

The Professor, intrigued by the idea, invited him to dinner that evening and extended an invitation to say over until the next evening. T'Challa also had his finance team prepare a donation of $1 million American dollars for the Institute.

Now that he stood in front of the person who had brought him there, he went in for the kill.

"Ororo, if I may be honest with you," T'Challa began, taking a seat at the table where he was able to watch her backside as she washed the dishes.

"Sure," she replied noncommittally.

"I am attracted to you," he told her, "And I would the opportunity to show you what life has to offer."

"T'Challa I'm faltered but," she began but stopped when she felt the air shift. She turned to face him and was shocked to see him standing so close.

Without hesitation, he leaned down and kissed her. Shocked, she didn't move for a second but then pushed him away, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Have you lost your mind?" she said, her eyes flashing angrily.

"You don't know what you need," he replied, standing tall, appraising her.

"And how would you know what I need?" she asked, reaching for a paper towel and wetting it with soap and water. She roughly wiped her mouth before saying, "You don't know me."

"Oh, but I do. You are the daughter of N'Dare, a priestess from a small village in Kenya and David Munroe, who met in college in New York. They were married and soon after, you came along, their only child. You lost your parents when a plane crashed into the building where you were staying in Cairo and it was then that you developed the claustrophobia that still plagues you. You lived for a while on the streets of Cairo as a street urchin and pick pocket and then when you discovered your mutant abilities, you went home to your mother's village where you were worshipped as a goddess," he told her, "Not long after, you were approached by Charles Xavier and you decided to come to America. And the rest is, as they say, history."

"Spare me the Ororo history lesson," she told him, "As I have expressed to you on numerous occasions, I am not interested in you or your thoughts about my relationship with my fiancée."

"My fiancée," she repeated, "Now, I will overlook this complete lapse in judgment and I would advise you to make this the last day of your visit. Excuse me." She glared at him before walking around him, heading to the door, only to bump into her nephew.

"Hey Auntie O. You okay?" he asked, noticing the upset look she wore.

"I'm fine, Evan. Please excuse me," she replied, walking past him, heading to the elevator.

Evan looked up to see T'Challa watching him and immediately knew that T'Challa had done something to his aunt.

"You're the King right?" Evan asked, stepping into the kitchen.

"Yes, I am and you are Ororo's nephew Evan, also called Spike, correct?"

"Yes. Since you know so much, your highness, know this. I would advise you to leave my aunt alone."

"And if I do not?" T'Challa asked, appalled that this child was speaking to him in such a manner.

"Then it's going to be me and you," Evan replied, standing tall and slowly closing the distance between him and the King.

"Please, don't make me laugh, child," T'Challa said chuckling, going around Evan and bumping him a little.

"Oh so I'm a joke to you?" Evan said, long spikes slowly extending from his arms as he turned to face him.

"Yes, you are a joke, young one, to think that your opinion matters to me at all," T'Challa replied turning to face the boy, unfazed by the spikes sticking out of his arms, "You should put those toothpicks away before you hurt yourself."

"That's it," Spike shouted before firing several sharp spikes at the King.

Displaying his cat like agility, T'Challa leaped over the flying projectiles and as his landed he heard a shout.

"Logan!" Ororo yelled, as she helped him down, the spikes Evan launched embedded in his back.

"Oh no," Evan said as he rushed over and kneeled beside Logan, "Auntie O, I can.."

"Not now. Go get Hank," she replied, glancing up at him with tear filled eyes before turning her gaze back to Logan who laid on his side with his eyes closed.

Soon Hank was rushing toward her with a gurney. With her assistance, Hank was able to get Logan on the gurney, the wounds already closing around the spikes, stopping the flow of blood.

"Let's get him to the infirmary so we can remove the spikes," Hank told Ororo, who nodded, following behind him.

"What happened?" Scott asked, rushing over, glancing at the retreating forms of Ororo and Hank.

"It's seems that our friend here was being a bit overzealous," T'Challa began, "Sending Logan to the infirmary."

"Is that true Evan?" the Professor asked, wheeling close to the small gathering.

"It was an accident," Evan whispered, his head lowered, "I didn't mean too. He made me mad and I wanted to make sure he understood what I was saying to him."

"And you do that by sending a man to the infirmary?" T'Challa exclaimed, seeing that things were working in his favor better than he thought.

"Don't speak to me, man," Evan said angrily, tears in his eyes, "Why don't you just get the fuck out here so things can go back like they were?" Evan stormed past the Professor and Scott, running toward the stairs.

"Such disrespect from these children, Charles. I'm not sure if this is the proper environment for children of my country."

"I'm happy to hear you say that, your highness," Charles responded, holding his hands in his trademark temple pose, "Though the possibility of an exchange program with your country was most appealing, I think the time has come for you and your nephew to return to your home."

"Charles, it's truly unfortunate that things could not work out. I think your school would have benefitted greatly from the knowledge contained in Wakanda," T'Challa replied, staring down at the headmaster, "My nephew and I will journey back to our homeland by the morning." Without a backwards glance, T'Challa walked to the stairs, presumably headed to his room.

"Let's check on Logan," the Professor said, turning and going in the direction of the elevators.

Ororo stood holding her nephew, who was upset that he sent his future uncle to the infirmary.

"Shhh, Evan. It will be okay," she said, hugging the boy who cried openly.

"No, I could have killed you," Evan said, hiccupping as a sob escaped and he cried harder at the thought of hurting his aunt.

She stood there and allowed him to work through his emotions as he needed too. Evan, all cried out, took a deep sniffed and looked over at Logan, who was still asleep.

"Is he going to be okay?" Evan asked, looking up at his aunt.

"Yes but it takes longer for him to heal from more serious injuries," Ororo told him.

"Do you think he's going to be mad at me when he wakes up?" he asked, sounding so much like his younger self, making Ororo a bit emotional.

"Knowing Logan, yes but I think once you explain why you did it, he would understand."

"What about the Professor?"

"I can not…" Ororo began as the doors slid open and in walked the Professor and Scott.

"How is he doing?"

"He's stable. His wounds have healed," Ororo replied, looking over at Logan before turning her eyes back to the Professor.

Satisfied with the prognosis, the Professor turned to Evan and asked to speak with him privately.

"I understand why you did it, Evan, however, you made a grave decision that could have had disastrous consequences. Luckily for you, Logan was able to protect Ororo from being seriously injured," the Professor admonished him softly.

"I know but T'Challa's been disrespecting Auntie O since he got here and I just got tired of it," he replied angrily, small spikes sliding through his skin.

"You must calm yourself, son," the Professor advised and watched as the small spikes receded back into his skin, "I know and that's partial my fault. I asked Ororo to work closely with T'Challa to determine if what he said about a new venture was true but considering all of things I've seen and heard, I had no other choice but to disinvite our guest."

"Really?" Evan asked happily.

"Yes. He's leaving in the morning," the Professor replied, happy to see a smile on the child's face, hating what he needed to do next, "Now that that's settled, now we need to discuss your punishment." Evan groaned but knew it was only fair.

Back in the lab, Scott stood with Ororo, watching a sleeping Logan.

"The Professor asked T'Challa to leave," he said softly.

"That's good news. He had to upset Evan a great deal for him to respond as he did."

"I gathered as much. What was the deal with him anyway? He seemed to be on a mission to get to you."

"It's a long story," Ororo replied tiredly, "And I'm in no mood to revisit it at the moment."

"I understand. I'll be back to check on you guys later," Scott told her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder before leaving her alone with Logan.

Ororo walked over to her fiancée and sat in the comfy chair that Hank had placed there for her.

"Evan is broken up about what he did to you," she said, sensing that Logan could hear her, "But he was provoked by T'Challa. The Professor has asked T'Challa to leave so I am hoping that by the time you wake up, he will be gone and out of our lives."

She leaned over and kissed his lips gently. "Wake up soon, my love."


End file.
